


Concerns

by sffan



Series: Intersections [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: There are some concerns about the rough play that's been going on.





	Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 3, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Wash's head snaps up as Simon's scream echoes down the corridor and into the galley. He starts to get up from the table, but is stopped by Zoe's hand on his arm. 

"Leave it," she says, looking her husband in the eye so that he can see how serious she is. "Let them play." 

"Play!" Wash exclaims. "It sounds like they're killing him." He glances down the corridor, a concerned look on his face. 

"Honey," Zoe says softly, "Come to bed. Let it go." She tugs on his arm until he gets up from the table and then she leads him towards their quarters. Knowing her husband, Zoe is aware that he may attempt to intervene anyway, so she makes one last-ditch effort. "It's none of our concern. Please, stay out of it." 

Not wanting to fight with Zoe, Wash drops it - for now. 

* * *

Simon wakes up and realizes that there is only one warm body wrapped around him. He opens his eyes and sees Jayne buttoning up his pants. 

"Hey," Simon says softly, "Where are you going? I thought we were going to talk this morning." 

Jayne glances at him and quickly away. "Not good with words. Thought I'd leave that to you 'n' Mal." 

Simon slides out from under Mal's arm, sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Jayne," he says firmly as the big man starts looking for his shirt. "Come here." 

As soon as he looks directly at Simon, Jayne knows he's made a huge mistake. He had intended to sneak out and let Mal deal with the talking. But Simon is so beautiful right now -thick dark hair tousled, soft lips still swollen from kisses, hazel eyes dark with emotion - and Jayne finds himself moving towards the bed almost against his own will. 

Much to Simon's surprise, Jayne does as he's told without argument. Even more shocking to Simon, instead of sitting on the bed next to him, Jayne kneels in front of him, wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. 

Simon runs a hand across Jayne's head and says, "You were pretty good with words last night when you thought I was asleep." 

Jayne shrugs and presses his face against Simon's neck, gently kissing the dark bruise that Mal made the night before. 

"Jayne, look at me," Simon says firmly. When Jayne pulls back and looks into Simon's eyes, Simon runs light fingers along his beard and says softly, "Say it. Say the words." 

"Rather show you," Jayne says, sliding his hands down to Simon's hips where he traces small circles with his thumbs on the sensitive skin. 

Losing some of his confidence, Simon stumbles over the next words and it's his turn to look away. "I..I need to hear them - e..especially after last night. I need to know that I'm not just a toy, that you both won't just abandon me when you're done playing." 

Simon is so wrapped up in what he's saying and his own inner turmoil over what he let them - _wanted_ them - to do the night before, that he hasn't noticed that Mal is awake and he jumps a bit when Mal runs a hand up his back. Mal's hand is replaced with his body as he sits up and wraps his arms around Simon from behind. 

Jayne tilts Simon's head towards him and kisses him softly. "I love you." 

"I love you, Simon," Mal whispers in his ear at the same time. 

Both men hug him tightly and Simon smiles. "I love you both, too." They stay like this, arms holding each other tightly until Jayne breaks the moment. 

"We done talkin' yet?" Jayne asks, "'Cause I'd really like to get to the showin'." Simon laughs out loud and Mal chuckles quietly. Simon's laugh turns into a quiet gasp when Jayne starts coaxing Simon's cock to life with light touches. Jayne kisses a wet trail down Simon's chest and abdomen. Mal cups the back of Simon's head, and kisses him deeply, while his other hand moves across Simon's chest, teasing his nipples erect with sure fingers. 

Jayne flicks his tongue across the head of Simon's cock, making him moan into Mal's mouth. Jayne then licks and nibbles at the head, teasing Simon mercilessly. He continues teasing until Simon is incoherent and whimpering, and then slowly slides his mouth down over Simon's cock. He fondles Simon's balls with one hand and holds his hips down with the other. Setting up a slow and easy rhythm, Jayne begins to suck Simon off. Simon rests a hand on Jayne's neck, caressing the short soft hairs with light fingers. 

Mal runs his tongue across the sensitive spot behind Simon's ear, a hand still running back and forth across his nipples, adding to the sensory overload. Simon moans and gasps under their combined attentions, his breaths becoming shallow and frequent. He reaches out with his other hand and grasps Mal's dripping cock, and begins to pump him hard and fast. Mal groans and begins to thrust upward into Simon's hand. Simon increases pressure and speed. Sensing Mal is about to come, Simon twists down and takes the head of Mal's cock into his mouth, presses his tongue against the slit and sucks hard. Mal's hips jerk and he calls out Simon's name as he comes. Mal grabs Simon by the hair and pulls his head up for a deep kiss, tasting every inch of Simon's mouth before sliding his tongue along Simon's jaw to his ear. 

"I love the way I taste in your mouth," Mal whispers roughly. The sound of Mal's passion-soaked voice in his ear pushes Simon over the edge and he comes with a quiet moan. Jayne sucks him dry, and then releases Simon's cock and lays a trail of light kisses across his thighs. 

When Simon's vision clears and he has his breath back he strokes the back of Jayne's head and says, "Stand up." 

Jayne stands and within moments Simon has his pants and underwear pushed down around his ankles. Simon grabs Jayne's hips, looks up at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes and then deep throats him in one swift motion. Mal gets on his knees behind Simon, reaches out, and pulls Jayne's head down into a demanding kiss. Simon's hands slide around Jayne's ass and he pulls Jayne deeper into his mouth. Simon begins to hum. Jayne entwines his fingers deeply around two handfuls of dark hair. He thrusts into Simon's mouth with his cock and into Mal's mouth with his tongue. 

Mal slides his hand down Jayne's chest and twists a nipple hard. When he hears Jayne's gasp, Simon lightly grazes his teeth along the whole length of Jayne's cock. The sensations combine into one sharp burst of pleasure and Jayne's body jerks. 

"FUCK, you bastards!" Jayne cries out as he comes hard. Feeling his legs go wobbly, Jayne steadies himself against Simon while the doctor licks him clean. Mal's lips brush against Jayne's throat and then latch on, sucking hard. 

The intercom buzzes to life. "Sir, we'll be landing in an hour and a half. Might be best if we meet to discuss strategy BEFORE we get to the meeting." 

Mal pulls away from Jayne and nods towards the comm switch. Jayne reaches back with a hand and fumbles for a bit before he flips the switch on the wall, opening the connection at their end. 

"Kinda busy right now, Zoe," Mal says brightly, and then begins another hickey on Jayne's neck. Jayne bites his lip, stifling a moan as Simon runs his tongue along the trail of hair leading to his navel. When Simon dips his tongue into his bellybutton Jayne growls softly and looks down into Simon's grinning face. Jayne uses his grip in Simon's hair to pull the younger man's head away from his body. 

"Suggest you make yourself unbusy, Sir. Xio-Ping is a sneaky bastard and we have to have a solid plan before we go in." 

Grumbling under his breath, Mal responds, "Be there in a bit," and nods at the merc again. Jayne releases the switch, cutting the connection. 

"Well, looks like fun time is over. There's some crime to be done." Mal says and runs his fingers through Simon's hair. He gives them each a quick kiss and then climbs off the bed. 

Simon helps Jayne with his pants and underwear while Mal scoops up his own clothes off the floor and starts putting them on. He tosses Jayne's shirt to him and the merc pulls it on over his head. 

"Jayne, go tell Zoe to keep her hair on. I want to talk to Simon for a minute." Simon and Jayne both look at him quizzically, but Jayne knows better than to disobey the implicit order - he grabs his boots and leaves the room. 

Mal sits on the bed next to Simon and puts an arm around his shoulders. Simon slides his hands through the flaps of Mal's unbuttoned shirt, wrapping his arms around his bare skin, and snuggles against Mal's chest. 

"Did you really think that we thought you were a toy?" Mal asks quietly, pressing his cheek against Simon's hair and stoking his back. 

"Yeah, sort of," Simon replies, shrugging. 

"Anyone ever tell you that for a genius you sure are dumb sometimes?" 

"Just you," Simon says with a smile. 

Mal chuckles and kisses Simon's temple. They sit quietly for a few minutes before Mal says, "You know you can tell us to stop, right? If it ever gets to be too much for you, if we go too far, you can say no." 

"I know, Mal," Simon replies, tightening his hold on Mal's body and pressing his face against his throat. Mal reaches for Simon's face and cups it in both his hands, pulling Simon's head up so that he can look into Simon's eyes. Seeing none of the trepidation or evasion that he was afraid of finding in Simon's expression, Mal smiles softly and pulls Simon into a gentle kiss. Simon returns it with passion, drawing Mal deeper and deeper into the kiss until Mal pulls away breathless. 

"I better get going, I don't want Zoe to come looking for me and I definitely need to take a shower before the meeting. I hope Jayne isn't using up all the hot water. You coming?" Mal says as he gets up off the bed. 

"I think I'll clean up in here first," Simon says, looking around his quarters and wrinkling his nose at the smell of stale sex and sweat permeating the air. "Besides, if I joined you two, I don't think you'd make your meeting at all." 

"True enough," Mal says with a bit of a smirk. He leans down, gives Simon a quick kiss and then leaves the room. 

Simon stretches the kinks out of his back and shoulders and then gets up and puts on a pair of pajama bottoms. He quickly strips and changes the bedding on his bunk and gathers everything into a pile to bring to the laundry area. He reminds himself to borrow some scented candles and oils from Inara as he picks up the leather strap that is coiled on the floor. 

He sits on the edge of his bunk and runs the binding through his fingers, watching it snake and twist around them in fascination. He is still lost in contemplation when River lets herself into his room ten minutes later. 

"Simon?" She asks tentatively as she walks over to him and sits on the floor by his feet. 

Simon feels a pang of guilt - he hasn't thought about River in hours, he's not even sure where she had slept the night before, he just knows it wasn't in her room. He smiles widely at her and strokes her hair. 

"Good morning, mei mei. Did you have a good night?" He asks, feeling terrible that he has to. 

"Yes. Stayed with Kaylee," River says with a soft smile. "She kept the monsters away." 

River reaches for the hand with the leather binding. Holding it tightly in hers she looks into Simon's eyes and with a frown of confusion she says, "They bind you." She reaches up with her other hand and runs her fingers across the dark bruise on his shoulder, "They hurt you. You LIKE it. Why?" 

Leave it to River to ask the one question Simon refuses to ask himself. All his life he'd been a seeker of answers, trying to solve the mysteries that surrounded him. It's one of the reasons he became a doctor. But now, he'd rather not know the answer. He doesn't want to consider his reactions to being bound and hurt, doesn't want to delve into the possible dark reasons why he needs to submit to Mal and Jayne. All he knows is that it feels good and that it feels right. When they bind him and make him scream, he feels freer than he's ever felt before and that's enough of an answer for him right now. 

He strokes her hair again and says, "I don't know, mei mei. I just do. Don't worry. I'm OK. They would never really hurt me." 

He can see the concern and confusion in River's expression, as she processes the conflicting evidence and words. She looks at him, touches his face and suddenly, her expression clears, she smiles widely, and she kisses him on the cheek. Then she wrinkles her nose and she says, "Stinks in here." 

Simon laughs. 

* * *

About a half-hour later, his hair still damp from his shower, Simon is in the infirmary sorting through supplies. He wants to give Mal a list of things to buy before he leaves the ship. 

"Hey, Simon," Wash says as he enters the infirmary. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Sure. What's on your mind?" 

"You." Wash says approaching him. 

"Me?" Simon asks, frowning slightly. Wash looks distinctly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," Wash says, running a hand through his hair. "I, well, I kinda heard you, um, scream last night and I was wondering if you were OK." 

Simon's face flushes dark red at Wash's words and he twists his hands together in embarrassment. It had never occurred to him that he might be heard. Looking down at his hands, Simon says, "I'm fine, Wash." 

Wash reaches out and touches Simon's shoulder lightly. Before he can say another thing, Mal strides into the infirmary and over to Simon. 

"What's goin' on?" He asks in a firm voice as he puts his arm around Simon. 

"Nothing." Wash says backing away a bit. 

"Don't look like nothing." Mal says, frowning at the expression of discomfort on his lover's face. 

Simon puts a hand on Mal's chest. "It's all right, Mal. Wash was just worried about me." 

"Why's that, then?" Mal asks. 

"He heard me last night," Simon says, his face flushing again. 

Mal looks hard at Wash and says, "And did you tell him it was none of his business?" 

Wash returns Mal's gaze and says, "I just wanted to make sure he was OK." 

"And I still say it's none or your ruttin' business," Mal replies harshly. 

Simon steps between them and looks Wash in the eye and says sincerely, "I'm FINE, Wash. Thank you for your concern, really." 

Seeing the truth in Simon's face, Wash shrugs and leaves the infirmary without another glance at Mal. 

Simon turns to Mal. "You can be SUCH an ass sometimes," he says with exasperation. 

"There's no call for him to be pokin' his nose into my private life, or yours for that matter," Mal says stubbornly. 

Simon puts a hand on Mal's arm and says, "What if it had just been me and Jayne in the room and you'd heard me scream like that? Wouldn't you have been concerned?" 

Mal grins weakly. "I get your point. I'll apologize to Wash before I go." 

Simon smiles back at him and puts his arms around Mal's waist. Mal slides his hands down Simon's sides and cups his bottom as he pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues meet and caress momentarily and Mal sucks lightly on Simon's bottom lip before sliding his lips down Simon's neck. Simon looks up and sees Jayne watching them from the door of the infirmary. Without a word, Simon extends his arm, gesturing for Jayne to join them. In a few long strides, Jayne is behind Simon, his hot lips on the other side of his neck and his strong arms wrapped around both he and Mal. 

"You got that list of supplies you wanted?" Mal asks, his mouth against Simon's jaw as he works his way towards the doctor's earlobe. 

"Yes. It's over there on the counter," Simon says, gesturing with his chin, his hands too busy running up and down Mal's back. 

"We're going to be gone for nearly a week," Mal says between nibbles on Simon's ear. 

"Gonna miss us?" Jayne asks, rubbing his whiskers against Simon's neck. 

"Yes," Simon replies with some humour. "I'm not sure if I can sleep alone anymore. I've gotten used to being squashed between you two." 

Mal pulls away and picks up the list. He glances at it and then folds it and puts it in a pocket. 

"Mebbe I'll get ya a present," Jayne says softly in Simon's ear. "I hear there's some good leather work in the town we're going to." 

Simon shudders with delight. Mal is watching his reaction at the mere mention of leather and smiles. 

"We better get movin', Jayne, or Zoe'll have both our hides." He moves back to Simon and kisses him softly, "Love you." 

Simon reaches up and runs his fingers along Mal's face, and then says, "I love you too, Mal." He then turns his head to Jayne and gives him a gentle kiss, running his tongue lightly across the merc's lips before saying, "I love you, Jayne." 

"Love ya too, beautiful," Jayne says and then smacks Simon hard on the ass as he steps back. The sensation jolts through Simon's body and straight to his cock and he gasps. Jayne smiles wickedly and files Simon's reaction away for use at a later time. 

They each kiss Simon one more time and then leave the infirmary. As they go, Simon whispers too softly for them to hear, "Be careful." 

* * *

Simon finally finds Kaylee sitting in the common area by the kitchen. He sits down next to her and hands her the package he's got in his hands. 

"What's this for?" Kaylee asks, frowning slightly turning the package over in her hands. 

"It's a thank you for taking care of River so much lately," Simon replies. "I know I've been busy lately..." 

Kaylee interrupts, a wicked grin on her face, "Busy. So that's what they're callin' it these days." 

Simon blushes a bit but returns the grin. "Anyway, thank you for seeing to River. I know she can be a handful." 

"Actually, she's been no trouble at all," Kaylee says brightly. Excitement dances in her eyes and she asks, "Can I open this now?" 

Smiling, Simon nods. Kaylee rips through the package like a small child at Christmas. Simon watches her face intently, anticipating her reaction. 

"Oh. Oh, Simon. This must have cost a fortune." She gives him a quick hug. "Where did you get it? How...Oh my god. I can't take this," Kaylee babbles and tries to give the packet back to Simon. 

Simon laughs in delight at Kaylee's flustering and then puts the package firmly in Kaylee's hands. "No, Kaylee, it's for you. I bought it with you in mind. I was going to wait for your birthday, but seeing how you've helped me so much lately and the big favour I'm about to ask, I'll have to get you something else for your birthday." 

"Wow. Must be a really big favour to give me a whole bar of _chocolate_ ," Kaylee says with astonishment. 

"It is," Simon says looking down at his hands, slightly embarrassed now that the time has come to ask his question. "Um. Do you think you can sound-proof my room in four days?" 

After Kaylee stops laughing, she promises that she can get the work done in three. 


End file.
